


Mind Games

by Sabene4511



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabene4511/pseuds/Sabene4511
Summary: Murdoc visits to play.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece that's been rattling around in my head ever since X-Ray + Penny aired. I may at some point do a sequel or something, but it's complete as it is.

\----------------------------

Jack was exhausted. Which was weird because he didn’t really do anything today. They had no missions to go on so Mac and Bozer had been in the lab and Riley was hacking stuff for a couple of other teams. Jack went to work out for a while in the gym, then went to the shooting range and finally watched Mac and Bozer in the lab for a bit. He finally got bored and left. He stopped to pick up his favorite Chinese food for an early dinner and was just arriving home.

The moment he stepped inside he knew something was wrong. The alarm wasn’t set and the hairs on his neck were standing on end.He barely had time to reach for his gun when 2 darts hit him square in the chest. His vision started to blur almost immediately and he was already dizzy. He tried to pull his gun anyway as a fuzzy shape approached but it was no use. Darkness fell.

\--------------------------

Mac had a good day. He was this close to making a breakthrough on sparky’s legs so the robot could walk. He walked slowly out to his jeep thinking about calling everybody over to the house for pizza and a bonfire. He opened the driver’s door and slid behind the wheel, tossing his coat on the passenger seat. The second he closed the door he heard a click...and froze.

A cell phone in the center console turned on, from it came a voice that made his blood run even colder. “Angus MacGyver...so good to see you again.”

Mac looked over to see Murdoc’s smiling face. “What the hell to you want, Murdoc.”

“Well, you of course. And you are going to follow my instructions very carefully.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because, failure to do so would be rather...tragic.” Murdoc moves out of frame to show Mac what’s behind him...Jack, tied to a chair and clearly unconscious.

Mac closed his eyes. “Son of a bitch.”

Murdoc gasped in mock indignation. “Language, MacGyver.” Mac reopened his his eyes just as Murdoc steps back in front of the camera. “Now, this phone has a location programmed into the GPS. You are going to go there -directly there. No stops, no detours. When you arrive at this new location there will be an empty parking lot...well almost empty. There is a blue 1996 Chevy Prism parked there with the keys under the front seat.”

You will leave your phone and this phone in your jeep. You’ll get more instructions once you’re in the other car. And MacGyver, if you try to contact or signal anyone or leave any clues or notes of any kind...I will know and Jack will die. Oh and if you’re worried about the bomb under your seat...don’t be. There’s no bomb, what fun would that be? I just needed to get your attention. See you soon.”

The call ended. Mac really didn’t have a choice. Murdoc had been in his jeep, which means there could easily be several cameras watching his every move right now. Mac slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it next to the one Murdoc had left. He didn’t want to forget it was still in his pocket when he got out. Then he started the jeep and pulled up the GPS in Murdoc’s phone and drove out of the Phoenix lot.

The vacant lot was easy enough to find and the keys were right where he was told they would be. There was a hand-written note on the front seat with directions to another location, along with a reminder to behave for Jack’s sake. Taped to the bottom of the note was what looked like a house key.

\-------------------------------

Mac arrived at the house just as the sun was setting. The house was nondescript, one story and there were no other houses in sight, though he could still see the freeway. Mac cautiously approached the front door and tried the door knob. Expecting it to be locked he was surprised when it opened.

He let the door swing open without moving forward. He didn’t expect Murdoc to just shoot him as he walked in the door...he’d want to play with him first. Still, there was no reason to be careless. Who knows what other traps he’d set. Mac carefully checked the house, ending up in the kitchen at the back...where he found a locked door. Of course, the basement.

Mac pulled out the key and slid it into the lock. It turned easily with a soft click and he opened the door. The lights were on down below, and he heard Murdoc’s voice echo up the stairs. “Welcome, MacGyver! We’ve been waiting for you. Won’t you come down and join us?”

Mac slowly made his way down the stairs bending to see what he was walking into as quickly as possible. It was a hallway. There was a closed door to the room on the left and one on the right. There was an open door straight ahead. He couldn’t see anything in the room from the stairs.

As ne moved down the hall, he checked the doors on the sides...both locked. The closer he got, the more he could see of the room at the end. Not that there was really anything to see. He could see a table with a laptop on it to the left. As he reached the doorway he could see the whole room...including Jack.

He was still tied to the chair with duct tape over his mouth and he was semi-conscious. He’d been hurt. There was blood, but not a lot. “Jack?” Mac carefully checked the doorway for tripwires before entering and approaching him. He pulled the tape from his mouth.

“Jack? Buddy, are you okay? Talk to me.” He only moaned in response. Mac lifted Jack’s shirt where the largest amount of blood was and found two small knife wounds and a whole bunch of bruises forming. His lip was also bleeding. His right eye was swelling shut and there was a gash above the eye that was bleeding badly. Jack came around gradually as Mac checked him over and looked for any kind of wires hidden in his bindings before he undid them. Mac’s eyes repeatedly darted around the room and to the door, waiting for Murdoc to show himself.

Jack groggily looked around. “Mac?”

“Hey, big guy. You okay?”

Jack groaned slightly before replying. “Not sure. The whole room is spinning and my head is killing me.”

The laptop activated and Murdoc appeared on the screen laughing. “You should see your face MacGyver!” More laughing. “Oh, I’m going to cherish that look. Sorry I couldn’t stick around, but you know...places to go, people to kill. Be seeing you.” He was still laughing as the screen went black and the laptop started smoking.

Mac quickly reached for Jack’s arm. “We gotta go Jack. Can you stand?”

“Uh...let’s find out.”

Mac put Jack’s arm over his shoulders and hefted him to his feet. Jack was unsteady, but he could mostly carry his own weight. They hurried from the house as fast as possible, struggling on the stairs.

\-----------------------------

A wonderful elderly couple who lived in the house half a mile up the road let Mac use their phone to call for help. An exfil team arrived by helicopter with a medical team for Jack and a second chopper brought a team to more thoroughly search the house.

According to the helpful neighbor, the couple who lived in the house were on vacation in Europe. They’d driven by the house the other day to check on it and were surprised to learn that the charming young nephew who was house-sitting was not actually a nephew. Mac showed them a picture of Murdoc and they confirmed that’s who they’d met. They were given a Phoenix number to call if they ever saw him again.

\------------------------------

Less than an hour later they were in Phoenix’s medical center and Jack was being stitched up. Riley’s worried expression while she held Jack’s hand was mixed with confusion. “Why wasn’t he there? Why did he just let you take Jack and leave? I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m really glad he did but…”

“He’s messing with me Riley, with all of us.” Mac answered. “He did all of this today just to prove that he can get to anyone, anytime. Even a Delta Force operative like Jack couldn’t stop him. He’s playing mind games with us -trying to make us afraid and throw us off balance. We all need to be extra careful until we catch him. If something feels off, trust it. Better paranoid than dead. And we will catch him….someday.”

\------------------------------


End file.
